tiempo de madurar
by beth726
Summary: ¿por que desear que las cosas sigan igual es malo?


Empezaba a mover los pies con cierta impaciencia ¿desde cuándo ella era la impuntual? Claro, ella si tenía un empleo. Bebió con calma su segunda cerveza, quien lo diría, de pequeña creía que su sabor era amargo y ahora creía que no había nada mejor.

La puerta del bar se abrió revelando a una pareja que entraba de la mano, de inmediato se quitaron sus gruesas chaquetas y buscaron una mesa libre.

Ella permanecía sentada en la barra, vestía unas botas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una blusa azul con rayas blancas y encima una chaqueta negra con capucha, observo a su alrededor, era un bar bastante acogedor, pantallas de televisión donde mostraban un partido de futbol, una canción se escuchaba al fondo del bar "hotel california" y varios adornos colgados en las paredes; observo su teléfono por quinta ocasión en lo que llevaba en ese bar, sin mensajes o llamadas perdidas, volvió a beber de su cerveza escuchando como la puerta volvía a abrirse, esta vez no se giró a ver de quien se trataba.

― ¿llevas mucho esperando?― escucho una voz demasiado familiar.

―no― mintió ―es mi primera cerveza ―volvió a mentir― ¿vas a pedir algo?― pregunto esta vez mirando a la chica a lado suyo de larga cabellera obscura y ojos grises, vestía una falda y saco negros que combinaban con sus zapatillas del mismo color, una gabardina obscura colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

―Jack Daniel´s por favor― pidió amablemente al mesero.

¿Quién lo diría? La linda y responsable Mio Akiyama bebe whisky.

― ¿mucho trabajo?― pregunto Ritsu mirando a su amiga.

―demasiado, no tuve tiempo de salir a comer, tuve que ordenar algo a la oficina ¿puedes creerlo?― dijo su amiga con entusiasmo.

― ¿enserio?― dijo la oji-ambas con visible falso interés.

―pareces molesta ¿te han vuelto a pedir tu identificación al entrar al bar?― pregunto burlonamente la morena.

Ritsu rio un poco ―no, ya me conoces, no hace falta que se las muestre― dijo sin mirar a la chica.

No es que quisiera ser grosera pero estaba ligeramente molesta, llevaba dos meses buscando pasar tiempo con su amiga, básicamente se habían reducido a escribirse muy poco y dejo de mandarle mensajes cuando solo uno de cada diez que enviaba eran respondidos.

― ¿tu aun nada?― pregunto la de ojos grises antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

Ritsu entendió bien a lo que se refería su amiga.

―solo han pasado seis meses…te dije que me tomaría un año para…― cayo sabiendo que ella la interrumpiría.

―para no hacer absolutamente nada― dijo la otra ―está bien que quieras tomarte un tiempo pero debes empezar a pensar en tu futuro―

―sabes que no soy de hacer planes…además no es que no haga nada…sigo tocando y ocupo mi tiempo libre para hacer varias cosas que antes no podía realizar por la escuela…además….aun somos jóvenes…aun quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de…―

― ¿madurar?―

Ritsu no dijo nada, solo pidió otra cerveza, quizás esta había sido mala idea, quizás Mio tenía razón y debía empezar a "madurar" pero… ¿acaso estaba mal?… ¿acaso debía hacer lo que se supone que los demás quieren? ¿Acaso no podía vivir libremente al menos por un año?

―todos tarde o temprano cambiamos…incluso Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Tu he incluso yo― dijo Akiyama quien sacaba un billete para pagar su cuenta.

― ¿tan pronto?― pregunto sorpresiva Ritsu, sabía que se tenía que ir temprano pero esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

―debo ir temprano a trabajar― dijo con calma mientras le regalaba una sonrisa ―nos vemos―

Antes de que pudiera caminar Ritsu la tomo del brazo ―perdón por no querer que las cosas cambien…es solo que crecer…apesta…y mucho― dijo finalmente antes de soltarla.

Mio no dijo nada, volvió a sonreír y camino hasta la salida, Ritsu se quedó un rato hasta que termino su cerveza, pago su cuenta y al igual que Mio salió por la puerta haciendo que el frio la golpeara en el rostro.

―incluso aunque odie admitirlo… yo también he cambiado― dijo para si misma antes de caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

.

.

.

Buenoooo, se preguntaran si no tengo nada mejor que hacer y la verdad es que…no :p (estoy igual que Ritsu)

Me siento algo nostálgica sobre crecer, la verdad es que cuando somos niños todos queremos ser grandes para hacer muchas cosas…la verdad es que no es tan fácil, y si volviera a ser niña me golpearía a mí misma y me diría ¡no sabes lo que dices! O algo así.

En fin, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, sin más me despido, lean y sean felices.


End file.
